


Rosy cheeks (I'll blame it on the cold)

by eriksensational



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, just them being cuties tbh, mistletoe and kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriksensational/pseuds/eriksensational
Summary: Harry and Ryan go out Christmas shopping but when they head back to Ryan's there is an unexpected gift for them both hanging above the porch.





	Rosy cheeks (I'll blame it on the cold)

Christmas lights lined the streets of London and covered it in hues of all sorts of colours. The sky was already turning dark despite it only just being past 3 pm. Ryan huffed out a puff of air and watched as a small cloud of cold air collected in front of him, the wind was bitter against his face and hands. As he walked around with Harry, occasionally stopping to look inside shops, Ryan couldn't help but focus on the slight knock of their hands. It made his face feel warm, but he knew he could just blame the redness on the cold if he needed too. The wind kept blowing under his coat and his skin prickled in goosebumps at the sharpness. Fortunately, walking was keeping him slightly warm, but the several bags he was carrying at this point did not make it pleasant or easy. When he had asked Harry if he wanted to go Christmas shopping with him he didn't expect to be out for so long. Harry was carrying twice as many bags as him but was still powering ahead past shop windows. Eventually, they stopped. Ryan almost walked into the back of the other as he was so concentrated on the cold than what was in front of him.  
  
"All done?" Ryan questioned as he temporarily put down his bags to flex his fingers. Harry glanced around before nodding and smiling sweetly at him.    
  
"Coming over?" Ryan asked with a cock of his head as they headed back down the way they came. Harry smiled again and replied with a quick 'yes', and Ryan was happy that he was going to have company so they made their way to his car.  
  
The car journey was short yet it beat having to lug their bags around instead. It was also nice since the car was able to provide them with some much-needed warmth. With the heating on, Ryan felt like he could finally feel his fingers and toes again. Once they pulled up into the driveway he let out a sigh knowing they had to re-enter into the cold and frosty air. Quickly, they jumped out of the car and jogged around to the boot to collect their belongings. Locking the car, the pair headed up the steps to the front of the house which had some minor decorations on the outside. Ryan dropped his bags down on the porch in order to find the right key to unlock the front door.  
  
"Hey, Ry is that mistletoe?" Harry asked, blinking rapidly he glanced up to notice the plant hung up above his porch. Ryan could feel his face heat up at the memory of him hanging it up for no reason but to be in the spirit, however, now he felt very awkward. Words began to spill out of his mouth as an attempt to make an excuse yet to Harry he was just rambling. Ryan's face was flushed, and Harry couldn't help but laugh at the other who was keeping his gaze fixed on the bags he had placed down.    
  
Placing his own bags down Harry stepped forward and pulled on the pockets of the other's coat; Ryan stumbled forwards against him. Smiling down at him, Harry grabbed his face and leaned in to kiss him. Brain short-cutting, Ryan placed his hands lightly on Harry's shoulders and allowed the blond to control the kiss. The hands on his face were cold, yet he didn't mind, too lost in the warm swamping his mouth and chest as his heart raced rapidly. Once they pulled away, Ryan couldn't help but stare as he was still a little surprised by the sudden action.  
  
"That stopped you from rambling, now let's head inside it's chilly out here," Harry said with a light chuckle. Nodding, Ryan unlocked his front door and grabbed his things to dump in the hallway of his home. As soon as the door was closed, they were both able to appreciate the warmth of the house and discarded their shoes and coats.    
  
"Fancy some hot chocolate?" Ryan proposed as they walked towards the kitchen and living room. The beam of a smile on Harry's face made his chest swell as he nodded enthusiastically. Returning the bright smile, he headed to the kitchen whilst Harry insisted on setting up a movie and getting blankets for them. Raiding his own cupboards and fridge Ryan was able to find marshmallows and whip-cream for toppings, carefully and neatly finishing off their hot drinks. Slowly, he walked to the living room where Harry was sat waiting. He had a large, fluffy grey blanket over him, and the tv had a film paused on the screen. Trying to not spill anything, Ryan carefully handed Harry his mug before manoeuvring himself under the blanket as well. He instantly felt a lot warmer and the blond shifted so that they were sat close together. They both waited until the hot chocolate had cooled slightly before attempting to take a sip. Ryan watched as Harry drank his and waited to see if he complained about burning his tongue, but he simply let out a pleased noise instead. Taking a sip, Ryan let out a soft hum as the sweet taste filled his mouth and warmth poured down his throat. When Harry giggled lightly, he couldn't help but furrow his eyebrows, unsure what was funny about him drinking.    
  
"You've got a little something on your nose," Harry stated with a large smile etched on his face. Ryan's cheeks filled with warmth and he reached up to wipe away the whipped cream that had planted itself on the tip of his nose. However, before he could do so, Harry had already leant in to kiss the cream gently off of his nose. The blond carded a hand through his hair as their noses touched softly, Ryan's cheeks now had a flush dusted deeply across them.    
  
They drank the remainder of their drinks in silence with the tv on in the background, providing a soft buzz of voices and music. Once both mugs were empty and placed upon the coffee table Ryan allowed himself to be pulled against Harry's chest. The two of them laid together under the cosy blanket with their fingers laced tightly. Harry kept nuzzling his face into Ryan's hair which caused him to giggle at the feeling, warm breath fanning and rushing down his neck.  
  
"You're so cute," Harry whispered into the brown locks, his thumb rubbing circles across Ryan's knuckles. Humming in delight he let himself melt farther back into the embrace and closed his eyes softly. This definitely made up for all the walking in the cold earlier.


End file.
